epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill S. Preston
Bill S. Preston, alongside Ted "Theodore" Logan, battled Lewis & Clark as a part of Bill & Ted in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper William "Bill" S. Preston, Esquire is a high-school student and native of San Dimas, California. He is one of the two central characters in the short-lived Bill & Ted film franchise. He was portrayed by British-American actor Alex Winter. Born into a wealthy but eccentric family, Bill enjoys spending time with best friend and bandmate, Ted "Theodore" Logan, at the expense of his studies. Both he and Ted are doing poorly in History class, to the point that at the beginning of the first film they were in danger of failing if they did not receive an A on their final report. He also has a slight Oedipus complex, feeling conflicting sexual feelings towards his new step-mother, something Ted brings up often. Unbeknownst to him and Ted, Rufus, an observer from the future San Dimas, perceives a serious threat to the culture of his era, as the small garage band holds a godlike status in his time. Due to them nearly flunking History, the two must make a presentation and get a passing grade in order to stay together and therefore continue their band, so Rufus lends them his phone-booth time-machine, similar in appearance to the TARDIS from the Doctor Who franchise. The pair makes a wild run across history in search of help for their presentation, bringing Napoleon Bonaparte, Billy the Kid, Socrates, Sigmund Freud, Ludwig van Beethoven, Genghis Khan, Joan of Arc, and Abraham Lincoln to the present to give their report in a "show-and-tell" format and successfully pass their History class. Lyrics [Note: Bill is in blue, while Ted and Rufus are in regular text. Both members of the duo rapping at the same time is italicized.] 'Verse 1:' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. I've heard better insults drop from Socrates' anus. That's my stepmom, Ted! Let's keep it excellent between us, And show these Boy Scouts how it goes in San Dimas! We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns, And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea puns! A teen mom carried you and your troops? They should have let the baby lead and put you in the papoose! And if those native dudes knew what white dudes were gonna do, They woulda stopped you in Dakota! They should totally Sioux! Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps? Or you'll discover your Corps most triumphantly stomped! 'Verse 2:' Man, they totally burned us. I feel like such a doofus. What do we do? I don't know. Be excellent. Rufus! He's right, dude! We don't have to take this kind of abuse From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes! You rode a river one direction; we travel four dimensions, Rescue bodacious babes, and get back for detention! I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis, and I don't want to be rude, But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude! So we offer you peace with these resplendent medallions, And we claim this battle for the Wyld Stallyns! Trivia *Along with Ted, Bill is the sixth/seventh rapper associated with time-travel. Gallery Bill & Ted and Cameo Unused.png|Bill & Ted with all historical characters and Rufus in a scrapped scene Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:EpicLLOYD